People sometimes choose to display their support of various sport franchises. Items for these various sport franchises can be very popular. Fans tend to collect items associated with their favorite sport franchise as a way to support the specific team as well as to support the sport as a whole. In addition, each team has a fight song which is uniquely theirs, which fans can identify with.
A toilet paper dispenser is one of the most essential items in a bathroom. By providing a place to mount toilet paper, this previous invention is found in most modern bathrooms. The toilet paper dispenser is generally very visible within a bathroom such that the user will be able to quickly find and use toilet paper when necessary.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to combine these ideas into a toilet paper dispenser which displays support for various American football franchises. The present invention dispenses toilet paper when a faceguard lever is pulled, subsequently playing a fight song or other audio media. At least one button will be located on the football helmet shaped housing allows the user to signal for assistance in-home or outside emergency help.